1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the field of chip multiprocessors (CMP) and, more particularly, to sharing of resources in a CMP.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chip multiprocessors (CMPs) are becoming more popular in the present age. A CMP has two or more processor cores implemented on the same integrated circuit. CMPs may be a more efficient use of the millions of transistors that may be included on an integrated circuit than, for example, a more elaborate single processor.
CMPs include multiple processor cores, and may include other circuitry as well. For example, circuitry to interface the processor cores to the rest of the computer system may be included. Designing the additional circuitry to be efficient and to provide appropriate functionality is a challenge in CMPs.